wilson_motorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson P1000
The Wilson P1000 is a pickup truck made by Wilson Motors. It was introduced in 1997 on the P-Series model line. As of January 2016, it is currently up to its 6th generation, with a proposed seventh generation coming in 2019. It is part of the Wilson P-Series line of pickup trucks. A brand new 2016 model Wilson P900 truck is now available on the P-Series as a smaller and more affordable version of the P1000. History Development (1992-1997) The Wilson P1000 and the Wilson P-Series were originally developed in parts from Wilson Motors in 1992. The Wilson P-Series was originally known as the Wilson W-Series, and the P1000 was originally the Wilson W100. In March 1992, Wilson Motor Company announced that a brand new series was under development with an introduction planned in 1997. In 1993, Wilson codenamed the new pickup truck as the 1997 Wilson Pickup 1000 in the proposed truck line called the "Wilson Pickup" (later known as the Wilson P-Series in 2004). In 1994, the Wilson Pickup line would go by numbers in 4 digits instead of 3 (in order to compete with Chevrolet and Dodge). In September 1994, the Wilson Pickup was announced to include models in order by; (Pickup 900, 1000, 1500, 2000, 2500, 3000, 3500, 4000, and 4500). In April 1995, Wilson. First generation (1997-2001) The Wilson P1000 was introduced on the P-Series line in April 1997. The P1000 is the second major model number of the Wilson P-Series. The Wilson P1000 originally ran on a Storm 340S V8 Platinum engine for Generation 1. Formerly called Wilson Pickup, this was the first Wilson vehicle to use 4 digits instead of 3. The 1997 Wilson P1000 included a Step stereo system with AM/FM radio and CD player, soft luxury seats, air conditioning, and 4 wheel drive. The 1997 Wilson P1000 got up to 18 MPG for the first test. The P1000 came in a work, family, public, and recreational uses. In 1999, Wilson started including child safety seats in the back row. In 2000, Wilson increased towing capacity to 7,000 lbs. A redesign was announced in November 2000. Production of generation 1 ended in May 2001. 1997 Main article: 1997 Wilson P1000 The 1997 Wilson Pickup 1000 first began production on April 14, 1997 at 9:00 AM that day. It was sold in the US and Canada for the 1997 model year. The 1997 model P1000 truck featured a Crown 340S V8 Platinum engine, soft luxury seats, air conditioning, and 4 wheel drive. 1998 Main article: 1998 Wilson P1000 The 1998 Wilson Pickup 1000 truck was released in November 1997. It was sold in the United States and Canada for the 1998 model year. 1999 Main article: 1999 Wilson P1000 The 1999 Wilson Pickup 1000 truck was introduced in November 1998. It was sold in the US and Canada for the 1999 model year. It 2000 Main article: 2000 Wilson P1000 The 2000 Wilson Pickup 1000 was introduced in October 1999 as a 2000 model. Second generation (2001-2004) The 2001 Wilson P1000 was announced in December 2000. The 2001 Wilson Pickup 1000 included a whole selection of models for the duty power. It was introduced in May 2001 in the US and included power up to Pickup 6500. The 2001 Wilson Pickup 1000 got up to 25 MPG on average. In August 2001, Wilson Motors started making commercial trucks for the Pickup line. In 2002, Wilson removed the tape players in all 2002 model P1000 trucks. In July 2002, a Macro electric radio system was added as an option with CD player. In February 2003, 4 small car closets were added for work vehicles. In March 2004, Wilson Motors announced that the P1000 would continue on the next design. 2001 Main article: 2001 Wilson P1000 2002 Main article: 2002 Wilson P1000 2003 Main article: 2003 Wilson P1000 2004 Main article: 2004 Wilson P1000 Third generation (2004-2008) The 2004 Wilson Pickup 1000 was introduced on October 19, 2004 at the Los Angeles Auto Show. The original 2004 P1000 was based on the Toyota Tacoma for the third design update. In 2005, Wilson Motors added child safety locks, dual airbags, and manual transmission. Another major change for 2005 was the replacement of the suspension panel in the bottom front of the truck. In early 2006, Wilson Pickup was renamed the Wilson P-Series, and the Pickup 1000 became the Wilson P1000. Sales for 2006 were about 46% higher than in 2005. In 2007, Wilson Motors increased the P1000's towing capability to 9,000 pounds for the work models. Sales for 2007 were generally well and up from 2004. A redesign meeting was planned in October 2007. Production and release was delayed until Fall 2008. 2005 Main article: 2005 Wilson P1000 2006 Main article: 2006 Wilson P1000 2007 Main article: 2007 Wilson P1000 2008 Main article: 2008 Wilson P1000 Fourth generation (2008-2012) The 4th generation P1000 was introduced in November 2008 as a 2009 model. The 2009 Wilson P1000 was based on a Nissan Frontier. The 2009 Wilson P1000 included room for 5 passengers instead of 4 (a child seat was added as an option). The engine ran on both diesel and regular gas. The 2009 Wilson P1000 got up to 29 MPG average on fuel economy. The 2009 model included up to 8 color choices. On December 2009, a built in GPS was set in for the 2010 model year. In 2010, Wilson built a heavy duty style of the P1000 for public work. Sales for 2010 were over 60,000 units. A traffic warning signal was added in May 2011. Production of this P1000 ended on July 2012. 2009 Main article: 2009 Wilson P1000 2010 Main article: 2010 Wilson P1000 2011 Main article: 2011 Wilson P1000 Fifth generation (2012-2015) On May 19, 2012, Wilson Motors announced the P1000 would be included on the 5th generation for the Wilson P-Series. The 2012 Wilson P1000 includes a Crown 370HP V8 engine, diesel power, work and family use, built-in trailer hitch, high input AM/FM radio with CD player, and up to 8,000 lbs of towing capacity. It comes in 5 different model figures. 2012 Main article: 2012 Wilson P1000 2013 Main article: 2013 Wilson P1000 2014 Main article: 2014 Wilson P1000 Sixth generation (2015-present) In November 2013, Wilson Motors announced that the P-Series would be redesigned for a sixth generation. Wilson Motors introduced the 6th generation P1000 truck on October 25, 2014. The 2015 P1000 comes with a Crown 410HP V8 engine. The engine choices come in Regular, Diesel, or Turbo-Diesel gasoline engine optional on the 2015 P1000 truck. The 2015 Wilson P1000 includes many new features, like the work-friendly utility bed, built in-GPS inside, and a new touch screen menu. The P1000 pickup also got up to about 37 MPG maximum fuel economy. The P-1000 will compete against the Chevy Colorado and Nissan Frontier in the US. 2015 Main article: 2015 Wilson P1000 2016 Main article: 2016 Wilson P1000 In November 2014, Wilson Motors announced a 2016 model for the Wilson Pickup 1000. 2017 Main article: 2017 Wilson P1000 On October 6, 2015, Wilson announced that the Wilson P1000 would continue on for a 2017 model. 2018 Main article: 2018 Wilson P1000 Seventh generation (Coming 2019) On August 8, 2015, Wilson Motors announced that the Wilson P1000 would be redesigned for a seventh generation by 2019. 2019 Main article: 2019 Wilson P1000 2020 Main article: 2020 Wilson P1000 Features Towing capacity Sales See also * Wilson P-Series * Wilson P1500 * Wilson P2000 * Wilson P2500 * Wilson P3500 * Wilson P4500 * Wilson P900 * Wilson V-Series * Wilson V1000 * Wilson V1500 * Wilson V2000 * Wilson V2500 * Wilson V3500 * Wilson Motor Company * Wilson Motors * References # Coming Soon # The End ©2016 Wilson Motors LLC.